Lost In Paradise
by ImmortalWinchesters
Summary: "And you're just going to bring him back out of the goodness of your heart?" "No. But I will for a price." When a hunt leaves Dean at death's doors, Sam makes a deal with an angel to save him. The deal leaves Sam to wake up in another universe; an apparent paradise. But he's missing something and the land isn't as much of a paradise as it seems. Will Dean be able to bring Sam back?
1. I

**I  
**_**Sam**_

I threw the lighter into the bones of Julia Wenrideo and her bones erupted into flames. The ghost of Julia reappeared a few feet away and exploded into flames as well. Boling hot air blew towards me, warming me in the cold weather. I didn't care about being warmed up though, I only cared about my injured brother. I rushed towards the tree he had been pushed against.

Julia's ghost had snuck up on us when we were about to burn the bones. We knew that she had died in this very graveyard and she haunted and killed people in it. We were even watching out for her, prepared for when she would strike. I guess we weren't prepared enough. Julia had taken her knife, stabbed Dean in the stomach and knocked him against the tree. I had called out to him, but he had been knocked unconscious or… I tried not to think of that when my determination to burn Julia quickly rose and I quickly prepared the bones for burning.

When I reached Dean's side, I immediately pulled the knife from him and threw it aside. My brother didn't look good. He was sickly pale and bloody was rapidly oozing from his stomach wound. The wound had been closer to his heart and worse than I had though. I desperately checked Dean for a pulse; there barely was one. It was incredibly slow and dull. I didn't know if I would be able to get him to the hospital on time. I was suddenly terrified of losing my brother. I never wanted to feel the pain of Dean dying again.

_Shut up, Sam. _I told myself. _He's not dead yet. You can still save him. Dean's tough enough to survive this._

I pulled out my cell phone and quickly turned it on. I dialled the number 9, but before I could hit anything else, there was a swooping noise, then the phone was flung out of my hands. I looked to the source of the swooping and saw a man standing close by.

"Sam. We need to talk." He said, in a serious, monotone voice.

I was about to dive over to grab my phone and call the ambulance, when I remembered what species spoke like that.

"You're an angel." I stated, positive that it was true. I stood up and took a cautious couple steps towards my phone. I leaned down to pick it up but before my hands wrapped around it, it flew into the angel's hand.

I focused on him. He had short, spiky, dirty blonde hair and had bright, sea green eyes. He was wearing a business suit that resembled one of the ones Dean and I wore when we impersonated the FBI. He wore a trench coat over that, like Castiel's except black. He had a serious facial expression, but his eyes had a happy, entertained looked in them, which made me suspicious of what he wanted.

"Give me my phone back." I demanded, holding my hand out.

A evil smile slid across his face that I thought would have better fitted a demon than an angel. "So you can call ambulance for your poor older brother who's standing at death's doors? Did it occur to you that I'm an angel and have the ability to heal?"

That actually had crossed somewhere at the back of my mind. I didn't bother to ask the angel for anything though, because it seemed pretty obvious that he hadn't come here to help Dean. He wanted something else but I didn't know what.

"Look, if you're offering to heal him, go ahead and do it right now. If not, give me my phone back and we can talk after." I said, angrily. I was too concerned about my brother to care about what he wanted. I could worry and wonder about that after Dean was okay.

"Gone." He randomly stated, his evil smile growing.

My heart fell. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I had an awful feeling. "Gone?"

"You're brother. He just died a moment ago." The angel told me.

I turned back around to my brother and knelt next to him. I tried to find a pulse, but he didn't have one. It was true, Dean was dead. How many times did this have to happen? I felt tears forming in my eyes and a couple of them slipped down my cheeks.

"Dean." I said, shaking him. "You can't die now! Not like this."

I had almost forgotten about the angel, when he regained my attention by speaking. "It doesn't have to be like this."

I turned my head around to stare at the man. "What?"

"It's not too late for me to heal him. To… bring him back." The angel answered.

I stared at him in shock and my tears stopped falling. "And you're just going to bring him back out of the goodness of your heart?"

"No." He replied, shaking his head. "But I will for a price."

"What, my soul?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I don't go around taking people's souls like a petty crossroads demon. But Sam, if you participate in a sort of… experiment of mine, then I'll bring him back." The angel explained.

I probably should have asked him what type of experiment it was, but I realized whatever it was, I would still do it to save Dean. So I didn't bother asking. "Okay, I'll do it."

The angel looked pretty surprised. "You're agreeing that easily? You're not even going to ask what type of experiment it is?"

I sighed. "What's the experiment?"

I knew I wasn't going to like the answer.

"I've created a dimension, that I am calling a "paradise". I would like humans to inhabit this place. This way, I would have a beautiful land of my own to rule over as a "god". The problem is one must agree to be sent there. It was kind of the price of making this, and I'm afraid I don't even know why that is. Anyway, if you go to this paradise and give me your feedback on it, I'll heal Dean." He answered.

This whole paradise thing seemed almost typical of an angel to do, but it wasn't too awful of a price. I had a bad feeling that I was being let off easy. "That's it?"

"That's it." He assured me.

"Heal Dean for me to see and I'll go."

I was silence for a moment, and then the angel gave a nod. "Okay."

He walked over to Dean and touched his forehead. My brother immediately regained his colour. I checked for a pulse and found it had returned and was starting to become a steady, normal beat. I was so relieved I didn't even worry about this paradise thing the angel was going to make me do.

"Now, are you ready to be sent to paradise Sammy?" The angel asked.

"Don't call me Sammy."

"Okay Sam. But a deal's a deal. Have fun in paradise." He said, touching my forehead.

There was a couple seconds I was in complete darkness. A literal space of complete and utter darkness. It was like a dimension of sadness, hopelessness and loneliness. That pretty much describes the dark. A lot of thoughts were rushing through my head as I was there.

_One: _I was in complete relief that my brother was fine.

_Two: _Dean was going to freak out when he regains consciousness and finds I'm gone. That made me feel a bit guilty, but not regretful at all.

_Three:_ There must be more to this "paradise" thing then the angel had let on. This paradise experiment couldn't be as easygoing as he made it seem like it would be.

_Four:_I stupidly didn't bother asking how long I would be stuck in this dimension. It could be hours, days, weeks or even for the rest of my life. Dean wouldn't be happy if it were to be the last one.

I disappeared from the black world.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

I woke up to the smell of grass and flowers. I was lying on something soft and comfortable. I sat up and found that it was grass and I was sitting in a pretty meadow. The air was very clean and fresh.

Despite the nice area, I had a horrible feeling. To begin with, I didn't remember going to sleep or why I was in this area.

I looked around the beautiful meadow and saw a butterfly settle down on top of a large flower. That seemed very peaceful and normal, which made everything around here feeling even more weird. I was starting to get worried when I discovered something else that seemed to have changed about me.

Sure, I didn't remember going to sleep or why I was in the area.

But I also didn't remember what I'd done last month, or the names of my grandparents.

Worse, I didn't remember what I did a couple hours ago and know the names of the closest people to me. Which made me feel very strange since I knew there was a name I needed to place but couldn't think of.

The worst thing was that I didn't know who _I _was. I didn't know my name or really anything about myself.

All I did know was that I was in paradise and I should be enjoying myself. I should be exploring the area and discovering the probably amazing things about this place.

I _should _be doing that, but I knew if I did it I would feel wrong. It wasn't right to enjoy myself. As weird as it seemed, I needed to get out of this paradise.


	2. II

**II**

**_Dean_**

I felt like absolute crap and It wasn't exactly a new feeling. This was about the millionth time that I'd woken up like this. But there was something about this that was different than it usually was. When I usually felt awful in morning, it was because of a hunt that I'd gotten an injury from. I might have a headache from getting previously knocked into something. Some part of my body might hurt from that too or it could hurt from another injury given to me by a supernatural entity. I did have a small headache, and I had a small pain in my stomach. I also had another feeling; a horrible feeling that something important had happened and I missed it.

Sometimes when I awoke, it took me a moment to remember my previous hunt with Sam which caused an awful I-missed-something feeling. Maybe that was where the feeling came from_. _I took a moment to think of my brother and my last hunt, but after a minute, came up with a blank.

We had previously hunted a Wendigo, but that had been a few days ago. We were heading states over on a long drive to another possible hunt. I remember our arrival and our research and heading off to dig up the girl's grave and burn her bones. Then what happened?

I knew without even opening my eyes that I was back in Sam and my motel room. I could feel uncomfortable bed that comes with cheap rooms under me. I had no idea why I was here.

Sam would know! Then maybe something in my head would start to make some sense. I opened my eyes, sat up and looked over to Sam's bed which to my surprise, he wasn't in. I saw the time and worry filled me. It was past four in the morning. There shouldn't be a reason why Sam wasn't here at this time. Unless he was in the washroom. I got up to check that theory and found that, to my disappointment, he wasn't.I took my phone from out of my pocket and dialled Sam's number. I waited in suspense and worry as the phone rang. On the second ring the phone was picked up.

"Sammy where the hell are you?" I exclaimed.

"I see…" A voice that clearly wasn't Sam's said. "You're worried."

"What? Who is this?" I said angrily. "What did you do with my brother?"

"The question is: What did your brother do to himself?" The voice corrected.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll see you soon enough Dean." The voice replied.

Before I could say another else the person hung up. I was really worried at this time about my brother, but I needed to find out what had happened. The clear place to start would be the graveyard Sam and I had been heading to. I made sure I had a gun inside my jacket before leaving the motel room.

I exited the motel room and saw the sky pitch black. I took a couple steps away from the room when I heard a gasp from my right. I looked over to see a girl in her early twenties who had been walking by was staring at me in shock. I had absolutely no idea why and was completely confused. Why was this lady even out here at this time in the morning?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

The girl recovered from her shock. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah…" I answered.

She gestured to my shirt. "It's just… You do realize your shirt is covered in blood…"

I immediately looked down and saw that she was right. There was blood covering my shirt. I didn't remember ever being injured, so this only added to my confusion. This was not a good sign, if I _had_ been injured, it must have been bad considering the amount of blood on my shirt.

"Yeah, I'm just really big on Halloween." I lied.

She raised her eyebrows. "It's not Halloween or even close to it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, then I chuckled. "Must be looking at the wrong dates."

With that, I turned around and headed back into the motel room. I couldn't walk around in a blood-stained shirt. If there were any people around at this time they might freak out like that girl had. After I changed, I was sure that I hadn't been injured. There were no signs that anything had happened to me. But if that blood hadn't be mine, who's was it?

I hoped more than anything it wasn't Sam's as I left the room again. I headed over to the Impala, which was parked where I'd remembered it was. Did Sam and I even go to that graveyard? I remembered driving there, but I didn't know the result of the salt and burn. Maybe that whole thing had just been a dream.

What was still bothering me more than any of the other weird things going on was the fact that my brother was missing. I hoped that nothing bad had happened to him. If something had, I don't know what I would do. After everything these past few years, something _couldn't _happen to him now. I climbed into the Impala, put the key in the ignition and started to drive to the graveyard.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

I wondered who called it in. Who noticed it at this time in the morning. It was almost strange, but I couldn't really worry about that. A part of the graveyard had been blocked off by the police, who were examining the area. A crowd of a few people stood outside the blocked area.

I approached the scene and started to see what the commotion was about. First off, someone's grave had been dug up. Now I was started to become more confident that Sam and I had came here and burned the vengeful spirit's bones. I wondered what had happened to stopped us from putting the dirt back in the hole to fix the grave. The reason couldn't be anything good.

When I came to the barriers blocking off the area, I saw something else. Next to a large tree, there was a huge portion of blood. It was dried up on the bottom of the tree and covering the grass. I remembered when I had woken up that blood had been covering my shirt. What had happened here?

The final thing in the area was what seemed to have the police the most baffled. I admit that it was even a bit weird for me. On the grass of the area, was a large message burned into the ground reading _"Sent to Paradise". _I had no idea what that meant, but some things were started to click.

I had a theory about who the message was talking about and I didn't like it. I was unfortunately going to have to do some research to see if this had message had appeared anywhere else before.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

**_Sam_**

It took a long time to force myself to stop asking questions I didn't know the answers to. I obviously wasn't finding any answers by just sitting in the meadow. I stood up and looked around the area again.

The meadow contained incredibly green grass and a beautiful variety of different flowers. There were butterflies and bees flying off from flower to flower making the whole scene look like some kind of a fantasy land. This didn't feel like the kind of place I would ever be in. Fairytale land definitely wasn't right.

On my left past the meadow, there was a forest with tall trees of different types. It looked like it was quite a big size of a forest, but it also looked like the kind of place people would sing to animals in. Nothing was menacing or abnormal about it. On my right was a large shimmering lake that was a pure blue colour that most bodies of water didn't have.

The sky was completely blue today with not a single cloud in the sky. The sun was beating down on the land at the perfect temperature. It wasn't the sickly boiling hot temperature that made you sweat like crazy and want to get to the shade immediately. It was warm enough to walk around in a t-shirt and not be too hot or too cold. Coincidentally, I was wearing a white v-neck that kept me feeling the perfect weather.

But all this was the problem. Beautiful, fairytale-like setting with the perfect sky and weather. That seemed wrong on so many levels. I felt like I should be doing something to stop the land from being so nice. I actually wished it wasn't this nice because the fact it was just made it suspicious.

I started to walk towards the forest on my left. It felt better heading there than around the perfectly blue lake. As I walked I was thinking about how weird I was. I was actually confused on some of the things I had thought since I'd arrived here with no memory. I didn't like fantasy lands with meadows and lakes. I would rather be walking through a forest than around a pretty lake. It's like I was some creep who hated happiness and beautiful days in wonderful places. That didn't exactly make me excited to find out what I did for a living.

I was stubborn though and with that trait I didn't care how bad my memories would be, I just knew I needed them back. Screw whatever crap lies in them! I couldn't live my life with no memories of the past, forgetting everyone I knew. I wondered if anyone I knew was looking for me. If I had anyone who cared about me (which I was almost positive I did), they should be looking for me, as I was in the middle of nowhere.

_I guess I'm missing and amnesiac. _I thought.

I entered the forest and found there was a path leading through it all the way to the end, which wasn't as far away as I may have thought. I started walking on it, looking around the forest as I went. There were birds flying high above me singing their songs and small animal scurrying up the trees and across the ground. I was focusing on things like that when I heard a twig break and stopped in my tracks. It wasn't exactly a crazy, creepy noise since it could have easily just been a harmless animal or me that had done it. But I had an feeling that hadn't be it.

"Hello?" I called out.

"What are you doing here?" A voice demanded from my left.

I turned to that direction and saw a woman in between the trees. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, but there was an innocence in her eyes. She had long, curly blonde hair and was wearing a plain purple t-shirt with a blue jacket and dark jeans. Even with the innocence in her eyes, the expression on her face was still extremely angry, like a mad puppy dog.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I admitted.

She put her hands on her hips. "You're not sure? Then why the hell are you here?"

"I don't know. I kind of just woke up here." I answered.

The anger faded from her face fast. "Did you… Did you wake up without your memories?"

I nodded slowly. "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. Now listen here, this is _my _paradise and _you_ should get out of here. I don't take kindly to visitors." She told me.

"I would go back home, if I knew where that was…" I muttered.

"This is my paradise." She repeated. "Leave or there will be consequences."

"Okay. Where does this "paradise" end and lead back to the cities and towns?" I asked.

"I wondered that myself once. Then after walking around this beautiful place for miles, someone appeared to me; an angel. He told me that I was in another dimension that was as big as two Earths. He said to enjoy myself and not to worry because no one cared for me where I came from. The angel then told me I could leave if I really wished. I didn't want to leave, cause seriously, what did I have to lose? If I don't remember, no one cares for me back home, and this is_ paradise_, why wouldn't I stay? And to answer your question, I don't think there is a way out." The girl explained.

"Wouldn't staying here all by yourself be lonely? Even if no one back on Earth cared about you, you could make new friends and find a good life. Here you're just alone." I said. "And by the way, why does it matter if I leave if this place is so huge?"

She stomped her foot. "Listen, find it stupid or not, but I like it here by myself! I don't think I ever cared for company back when I had memories anyway. It matters that you leave because this is _my world_. I will have explored it all one day. There are so many nice places from what I've seen so far and I'm a lone traveler. Leave or be killed."

"How do you expect me to leave when there's "no way out"?" I asked, growing annoyed.

She frowned. "Well… I guess my worries got in the way of my intelligence. I'm going to have to kill you."

A part of my mind was worried when she said that, but another had no fear_. Bring her on, I can't be killed by her_. I don't know why part of me was so confident, but the reason could have be a million things. I had no memory after all.

The girl pulled a gun out of her jacket and gave me an evil smile. I didn't know where she got the gun, but I knew my chances might not be as good of surviving now.


	3. III

**A/N: Just wanted to point out this fanfiction takes place in late Season 7. After Sam is saved form the hallucinations, but before they saw Bobby with them as a ghost. Enjoy!**

**II****I**

_**Dean**_

When I arrived back at the motel, I immediately grabbed Sam's laptop and turned it on. Once the internet loaded I searched "burned message "sent to paradise"" in the browser. I clicked the first website in the page of results which was an online version of a newspaper. The paper was from a city in Florida and the article was dated a couple years ago.

I quickly read the title and started to read:

_ November 14th 2009_

_ Message Burned into Ground Related to Missing Person? _

_As a reporter, I've seen many baffling things around here, but this has got to be the strangest thing to happen I've seen. This town isn't exactly known for strange occurrences and newsworthy situations, but this was definitely an interesting discovery. Early morning November 13__th__, an unidentified person called the police. When the polive traced the call, they arrived at a house on Chesterwin Avenue. Before even heading to the front door of the house, they discovered something odd had happened. On the front lawn of the house there was blood mixed in with the green grass. There was also mysteriously a large message burned right into the grass. Somehow someone had burned the green into perfect letters. The message read "Sent to Paradise" though what that means is unknown. _

"_I honestly don't know how that could have been burned perfectly like that." Officer Martin stated, shaking his head. "And the message itself… I don't have a clue what that could mean."_

_When the officers headed to the house to question whoever was living there, they discovered that no one was home. They asked the neighbours who's house it was and it was revealed to be a young woman named Trinity Dell. No one around or any of her family members knew where she had gone. Trinity's car also remained in her garage. The police have officially filed her as a missing person and are wondering how her disappearance relates to the message and blood on her lawn._

_Was she perhaps murdered by someone who thought she was going to a better place or paradise? It is extremely likely that the missing person is related to the mysterious message on the lawn. _

_No more details have been revealed yet, but we are hoping to receive more information at a later time._

I sighed when I finished reading the article. So this obviously wasn't the first time something like this had happened. But what was really going on here and what was causing it?

I crossed out a murderer, because why would he kill Sammy and leave me be? There was also the fact that I had woken up in the motel room. That meant something (not _someone_) had brought me there.

I looked at the picture of the young woman who went missing on the website. She was in her early twenties and had long, beautiful, curly blonde hair. There was an innocence in her bright eyes. I frowned when I noticed they were a bit like puppy dog eyes, which made me immediately think of Sammy. I closed the Internet and the laptop.

I was thinking about what to do next, when I heard a swooping noise and immediately turned around. A man with spiky, dirty blonde hair and a black trench coat was standing in the motel room, looking annoyed.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily, rising from the chair and staring at him carefully.

"I'm an angel who's trying to make the universe better. I'm experimenting with a better world for the humans of America when the apocalypse arrives." He explained, a twinge of annoyance in his monotone voice.

I didn't like the reference to the Leviathans. They were currently developing some big, secret plan to threaten the people of the world.

I didn't dwell on the Leviathans long. "Better world?' Like a… Paradise?"

A smile stretched across his face and his look of annoyance disappeared. "Yes, a paradise. I've only got to people in there so far. Some woman named Felicia who loves it there and my new attendee, some guy named Sam. Wouldn't know him would you?"

Anger started to boil up inside of me. "Where is my brother!?"

"I told you;" The angel pointed out. "a paradise."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't wish to explain it to you now Dean, but I have to warn you of something: don't try to find your brother or there will be consequences." He said.

"Consequences? I think I'll take my chances with looking for Sam." I mentioned, smiling at the idea of a going against the stupid angel.

The angel shook his head in disapproval. "Dean, honestly… do you want Sam's trip to all be for nothing?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, my smile fading.

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't seriously think I just take random people to my paradise do you? I wait for some innocent-looking person who faced a great loss and make them a deal."

"So you're like a crossroads demon?" I asked.

The angel rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Both you and your brother compared me to those petty hell creatures. I assure you, I'm not like a crossroads demon. My deals are better and unexpected."

"'Cause the unexpected is such a fantastic thing." I muttered sarcastically.

"Dean think about this over again and you'll understand why _Sam_ out of all people is in the paradise. You'll get it. But remember, don't look for him or I'll kill you both." The angel said. With another swooping noise, he disappeared from where he was standing.

I Immediately jumped into finding a solution to why Sammy had gone to the paradise or whatever the hell it was. From what the angel (some _angel _he was…) said, he offered innocent people deals when they had just faced a great loss. He grants them their wish like a crossroads demon, but the person gets sent to a paradise that the angel had been developing.

I knew that there was more to the paradise than the angel was letting on. He surely wasn't letting Sam and that Trinity girl just go live in a happy rainbow paradise without any consequences to come with it. That kind of stuff didn't happen with the supernatural.

I started to think of great losses Sam had experienced. There was a long list of people and things that had been lost over the years, but the most recent and extremely devastating loss had been Bobby. My heart fell as I started to think of the dead Bobby, but I forced my thoughts back to my brother before I could feel awful for long.

Bobby didn't seem to make any sense with the situation at hand. If the angel offered Sam a deal to bring Bobby back, then he would actually be back. Since he wasn't, Sam must have made the deal for something else.

But who else would Sam have-

That's when the truth suddenly hit me. _Maybe _Sam and I were at that graveyard and something went wrong. That something could have possibly been me getting killed. If that were the case and the angel then appeared to Sam and offered a deal, I knew he would never refuse it. Not if my life could be saved.

Then the memory came flooding back. I _remembered _heading off to burn the bones, arriving and being about to accomplish our task. We had been watching out for Julia's ghost, but I guess we were doing a pretty crappy job. The last thing I remembered was a white hot pain as the ghost stabbed me, being thrown against a tree and hearing Sam call my name in distress before I lost consciousness.

Now that I had the memories back, I was sure Sam had brought me back with the deal. Guilt immediately flooded flew me, why hadn't I seen the ghost coming? I just hoped that whatever was going on in paradise with him, it wasn't horrible. An awful feeling formed at the pit of my stomach when I thought of things the angel could have done to Sammy there. I knew I had to get him back from the paradise. I didn't care about some stupid, stuck-up angel's threats, my little brother was my number one priority and I wasn't letting him go that easily.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

_**Sam**_

_Bang!_

I poked my head out of the tree I had chosen to hide behind this time. This woman had been chasing me around the forest for about twenty minutes. I only just missed getting hit a couple of the times she shot. I kept trying to get behind trees so she couldn't see me, but she always found me.

"Can't we just talk about this?" I begged, as I saw her coming closer. "I swear, I want out as much as you want me out!"

She studied me for a moment, not looking like she was impressed by my statement. I was momentarily worried that the woman was going to shoot me with fast reflexes while I was visible. Then the worry faded when she lowered her gun. I raised my hands and took a couple steps away from the tree.

The woman sighed and looked up at me. Pure anger was on her face for a few moments, but then it faded. "I'm bad at introductions. My name's Trinity, after thinking hard about it for a while after I got here, that's the name I could remember. The angel later confirmed that as my name."

I nodded slowly. "Did the angel tell you why you were here?"

"He… He said my little sister was shot when she came to visit me at my home. He told me he appeared to me and offered to bring her back if I participate in his paradise experiment. I guess I loved her enough to do it. But according to the angel, my little sister forgot me after a week."

I frowned. I would have felt terrible for her if she hadn't have been trying to shoot me for the past twenty minutes. I didn't understand why she changed from wanting to kill me to sharing her experiences so quickly.

"Why did you stop trying to kill me?" I questioned.

"Because I like you. You have determination and stubbornness, I admire those qualities in a man, especially if they're too cute. I still don't want you here and I'm not letting you out of my sight, but maybe I shouldn't have come on like I did." Trinity answered. "Now why don't we go back to the meadow and I can help you learn a thing or two."

I raised my eyebrows as she approached me, grabbed onto my wrist and started pulling me towards the forest's path. The last thing I wanted to do was go with this weird girl, but I was afraid she would shoot me if I didn't do what she wanted.

We walked silently back to the main path of the forest, which was perfectly laid out just like you would expect from a paradise. The part of the forest I had just been running through had grass that was higher, but still had a nice green colour. There was also many trees, but they were full grown, alive and beautiful. Every part of the forest looked absolutely great. I frowned at the thought as I walked with Trinity closer to the meadow.

Once we arrived there Trinity instructed me to sit down. I sighed, hating being bossed around by her, but did as she said. I wasn't the one with the gun after all.

"Now think about yourself. Take the things you know, like your appearance and your personality traits and try to think of a memory. If you do good enough, a name will pop into your head that should be yours. At least, that's what happened to me." Trinity explained. "Oh, and try closing your eyes"

She lifted her gun up threateningly to tell me I better do what she asked me. I grit my teeth as my hatred for Trinity grew. I no longer felt bad for her at all. I could see why her sister wouldn't care if she were to go missing if this was how she acted.

I closed my eyes anyway and I tried to focus my mind on what she had told me. So far, I knew that I didn't think things like fantasy worlds and paradises should exist. I also believed it when Trinity told me an angel had sent her there. I didn't even find that odd at all. Maybe I was just a big believer of God and a huge Christian. But how would that make sense if I didn't think paradises were right? I switched my mind over to other things that I had learned so far. I was stubborn, determined and seemed to be empathetic. I felt like empathy and sympathy were things that I felt even for people I knew little about. I also somehow knew that I would be the type of person to rush in to save a stranger in distress. I thought back on Trinity telling me that she had come here to save her sister. That meant I had likely came here to save someone's life too. But whose?

For some reason, thinking about it made me feel warm inside, like whoever it was had definitely been worth saving. I hoped deeply that who I saved wouldn't just forget about me immediately like Trinity's sister had.

_My brother wouldn't do that._

The assuring words had just appeared into my mind. I now knew that I had done this for my brother. I wondered just how close the two of us had been, because I could tell I had a deep respect for the guy. If only I knew my brother's name… I suddenly almost felt like I would rather figure out his name then my own. I seemed to care about my brother more than anything. For some reason I smiled and I knew that he felt the same way.

I tried racking my brain for something else, but that's all I seemed to be able to get at the moment. I sighed as I reopened my eyes to see Trinity grinning evilly at me. _Oh no… _I thought, Not wanting to know what she was happy about now. That's when I noticed that she was holding a chain in her hands. The long, silver chain led down all the way to my wrists, which had been handcuffed together. I got more angry at her now. She had chained me up like I was her puppy! I didn't even remember her touching my wrists…

I stood off the ground and gave Trinity a death stare, which for some reason made the girl giggle. I took a step towards her.

"Nah uh." She said, waving her gun in front of me. "You stay there."

"What am I, your pet?" I growled.

Trinity smiled. "Yeah. You should have seen the angry puppy dog look you gave me a moment ago. You can definitely be my pet. What shall I call you?"

I wanted to strangle this girl, but I knew she would kill me if I took another step towards her. I knew she hadn't been lying when she'd told me she would kill me. Trinity seemed just like that kind of cold, heartless person.

"What was up with your caring and sharing moment?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really don't give a crap about my little sister and if she cares about me of not. I just knew you would have a bit more respect for me and would be more reluctant to listen if I shared that way . But I really do kind of like you and would rather find you a safe way out then to have to kill you." She answered.

I didn't think I could speak without yelling at her face. I knew she was hoping I would freak out, so I said nothing and stared at her with annoyance.

"Figure out your name?" Trinity asked after a few moments silence.

"No, but I know why I'm here." I replied.

"Please share." She said, cocking her gun to show there would be consequences if I didn't.

"I did it to save my brother." I admitted.

"Precious!" She exclaimed with mock happiness. "You must really love him… Like I apparently loved my sister. I bet he doesn't miss you at all."

"Well I happen to know for a fact that's not true." I mentioned.

"Oh really how is that?" Trinity challenged.

"That's the one thing I remembered by using your stupid strategy; that my brother wouldn't do to me what your sister did to you." I answered.

She was quiet for a moment after that. I think I may have seen a hint of jealousy in her eyes, but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah. We'll see about that," Trinity said, rolling her eyes. "when the angel comes to visit."

"When is he coming?" I asked, wanting badly to prove this bitch wrong as soon as possible.

"He should be visiting tomorrow since he came to see me the day after I had arrived here. He should do the same for you." She answered.

"Good." I said, hoping also the angel would let me out of here. If he was really an angel he would do that right?

"But remember, if he won't bring you back to Earth, you're dead." Trinity said.

I had about a million rude comments to that, but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"We're going to my cabin now." Trinity said and I knew I would be dead if I made an argument.

She started to walk towards the lake. When I looked on the other side of it, I noticed that there was a small cabin nestled in the distance. Trinity tugged on the chain and my hands were pulled forward. I started to quickly walk so I wouldn't have to be dragged.

I couldn't even believe that I was listening to her, but I didn't really want to die. Not necessarily for the obvious reasons, but I knew someone would miss me if I faced death. So I would have to follow Trinity's orders and be her captor no matter how much I didn't want to do it.

_Get me out of here…_


	4. IV

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! ^^ I've had this chapter done for a while, but hadn't gotten to editing and uploading. I hope you enjoy it!**

**IV**

_**Dean**_

The only thing I could think of doing was finding the stupid angel again. I didn't know what I could say or do to the angel to make him free Sam, but there was no other thing I could do. I didn't know if praying for him to come would work, but I had to try something. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing when who knows what could be happening to Sam wherever the angel sent him.

I looked up and sighed. "Looking up at the… ceiling of this crummy motel room, I pray to that stupid angel who made the weirdo paradise thing. Will you get your feathery ass down here?!"

I looked around the room to see if he had after he heard my terrible prayer. He didn't come in a few seconds, so I tried to remember how to summon an angel. Before I could fully process the thought, there was a swooping noise and an angel arrived in the room.

The woman stood near the door into the motel room. She had wavy chocolate brown hair tied into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. Like most angels she had on a business suit, like they were workers of some huge company and not God's holy creatures. She had a perplexed look on her pretty face, which was different from most angels who kept their faces expressionless. She only looked like she was in her early twenties, but that was only the angel's vessel. She was probably thousands of years old.

Lately, there hadn't been many angels around, I almost thought they had all been wiped out when Cass went all "I'm God". I guess some were still up there and listening to people's prayers. I wondered why she had come when I called the angel who created the paradise.

"Have you met him?" She asked suddenly.

"The angel that created the paradise?" I questioned. "Yes."

"I've been following him for a while now he-." The angel said.

"Does he not have a name?" I ended up blurting. "Or is it just 'That angel that created the paradise'?"

The angel seemed to ponder on that for a moment. "Centuries ago, he used his real name, but now he just goes by his vessel's name; Jackson."

"What do you go by?" I asked.

"Xena." She replied, giving me a small smile.

I was starting to get confused by Xena. She had just shown up, not acting completely uptight and emotionless like lots of other angels I'd met. She actually seemed… Nice, which was creepy.

"I've come to help." Xena announced.

Help? This was definitely creepy.

"Since when do angels want to help _me_?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Xena sighed. "I do not like what Jackson has been doing. I think when he created the paradise, he had good intentions, but organizing accidents to-"

"Wait, wait, wait! 'Organizing accidents'?" I interrupted.

"Yes. Do you really think that Julia Wenrideo could have snuck up and hurt you that easily? Jackson organizes events to make it seem like an accident. After they play out he appears to the person who just lost someone in the "accident" and offers to bring back their loved one, for a small easy fee. He has only done this twice so far, but he plans on doing it more and more." Xena explained.

I was disgusted. "So he sets up an accident then appears and acts like a hero for fixing it? That son of a bitch!"

"I think he originally created the world as a safe place for humans in case of a Leviathan apocalypse, but he got carried away. He started turning it into a game for himself. I've never been to the paradise, so I don't know what goes down there and why it is entertaining for him." Xena said.

I nodded, worrying again about what might have happened to Sam. "So can you teleport me to the paradise?"

She shook her head. "No. But I've been spying on Jackson, to learn how he gets there. He himself can't just teleport there. Jackson creates a portal to get him there and another to get himself out. The portals will only stay opened about ten seconds after he enters through them. We can't go before him because he would easily catch us, since we would have to run right in front of him. Jackson can't prevent others from going through after him, but he made it hard. If we want to get in that portal, we have to be spying close by and run for it the second he walks through. We also must not kill him while in the paradise, or we cannot leave."

I frowned. "Are angels required to be so complicated? This might be a little harder than I thought."

Xena shrugged. "Had I not come, you wouldn't have known a way to save your brother, so at least it's something."

"I know. I said hard, not impossible." I corrected.

She smiled again. "Got it. Anyway, what we're going to want to do is tail Jackson when we arrive in his dimension. When he turns back to create his portal we can get grab your brother and run through. Once we leave the paradise, we can worry about killing him."

I nodded. "And we definitely do need to kill him."

"As much as I dislike the idea of destroying my kind, I must agree." Xena said.

I didn't understand this angel. She just appeared to me, acting kind and being completely helpful. Xena handed over all the information I needed, other than Jackson's location. I now had a way to save my brother and destroy Jackson. It all seemed too easy to find out and that sort of stuff didn't happen. It all just seemed like a big scam.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't like Jackson's actions."

"So your just going to help me get my brother back?"

"Why not? I actually like you two. I think it was great you averted the apocalypse." Xena answered.

"You think averting the _angels' _apocalypse was _great_?" I wondered.

"I know it's a little abnormal, but I'm not like the other angels. I spend much of my time on Earth. Most of the angels in Heaven didn't trust me since I was becoming more human the more I spoke with people on Earth. I had developed emotions and I didn't want this place destroyed. I admire that you stopped our plan and also that you and your brother are so close. It's interesting to observe relationships." Xena explained. "I was also on Castiel's side in Heaven's recent war. I appreciate free will and was happy to be on a side that supports that. It's unfortunate what Castiel did in Heaven following him destroying Raphael. He killed every angel on the opposing side, which had to have been hundreds. I don't hate Castiel though, I just think he lost himself on the way to victory."

I didn't know how to respond to what she'd told me. After that explanation, I wanted to believe she was on our side and she'd truly help me. I wanted to think Xena was a very rare nice angel. But there was a feeling in my gut telling me not to buy into her story so easily since she could easily just be playing me.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"What I told you is the truth. If you don't believe me that's fine, but I know you want to get your brother back and this is your only option." Xena replied.

I sighed at that statement. It was true, I didn't have any other options and I couldn't leave Sammy in that freaky paradise any longer.

"Do you know where Jackson is?" I asked.

"I've learned he's going to an old warehouse on the edge of town to create the portal. He's doing it tomorrow morning." Xena answered.

I didn't at all like the idea of waiting a day to go find my brother. Something could happen to him during that time, but there didn't seem to be another way to get to him. I had no idea what I was going to do with myself during this time and I hated waiting, but I nodded.

"Until tomorrow Dean Winchester." The angel said, smiling once more.

With that goodbye, there was the sound of whooshing sound of wings and she disappeared from the room.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was still pretty early in the morning. Twenty-four hours was going to be hard to wait through.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

**_Trinity_**

I wished the man would have never shown up in my paradise. It was so nice here just by myself. When I first awoke here, I was amazed at the beautiful world. Everything around me seemed completely at peace and safe. I liked being here alone, with the exception of the angel visiting now and again. When the man arrived here, I realized that I completely hated company and people. I don't know why I wanted to be alone so badly; badly enough to murder for it, but I did. I couldn't change how I was feeling about that.

The man who came here seemed like a generally nice guy. That, and he had incredibly good looks. He had very nice, luscious, brown hair almost reaching his shoulders that I almost wanted to touch. He was so incredibly well built that I could only imagine how good he looked without his shirt on. His facial features were incredibly cute and I could see no flaws. His eyes had this sad, lost, puppy dog look to them that made my inside's just melt. He was tall too and I don't know if this had always been true for me, since I didn't have my memories, but I like tall guys. I didn't want to kill someone who looked extremely good and was rather kind.

If it came down to it though, I would definitely rather kill the guy than be stuck here with him. But I actually wanted the angel to be able to bring him back to Earth so he could live and I could live. It would be nice if it worked out that way.

I hated not knowing the man's name. It seemed to be bothering me more than it bothered him. It just really annoyed me to not know something.

I dragged the man with my chain to my cabin on the other side of the lake. I never got tired of staring at the lake. It had a beautiful blue colour and the way the sun sparkled down on it made it look so nice I wanted to smile. When the angel asked if I wanted someplace to stay here, I immediately requested a cabin by the lake. I had always planned to start my travels around this dimension, but enjoy the area I'm in so much I never feel like it.

I yanked the chain a little closer to me as I opened the door to my wooden cabin. The door opened up to the main area of the cabin, which was the living area and kitchen. Even though I only lived in the cabin that didn't look like much, all the furniture was great quality and very expensive. The couch was always comfy and incredibly nice to sit on and the Television had an fantastic HD picture that I enjoyed viewing. The fridge kept all the products at a cool and perfect temperature. Nothing ever froze when I didn't want it to, or wasn't cold enough. The stove always cooked the food excellently even when I thought I set the heat wrong. I had an amazingly fantastic computer at a nice, sturdy, wooden desk off to the side of the living area. I never exactly felt cut off from everything when I had the internet and news to remind me what was going on in Earth. Maybe that's why I liked being lonely, because I could still see people and enjoy myself with everything I have here. When the angel comes, he always bring me foods so I can restock my fridge. It's always food I enjoy so much that I change my favourite meal every other night. The angel promised me if I traveled he would still come to deliver foods, but ones that were good to eat while wandering around.

I walked into the house, pulling the chain with me as I went. I told the man to close the door after he entered.

"Nice stuff…" He commented, as he stared around the cabin.

"It's the best of the best." I mentioned, waving my gun in my left hand.

The man looked a bit nervous whenever I showed off the gun. At the same time, he didn't look worried at all. This guy was very mysterious to me. After a moment, that annoyed me and I cocked my gun, lowering my aim down a bit.

With a loud bang, a bullet shot out of my gun and blasted towards the man's leg. The man was looked utterly shocked that I just shot him and had a pained look on his face. He bent down slowly, his hand reaching towards his injured leg. I just smiled to myself as I shot the same leg again. This time the man fell backwards and landed on his bum. His expression become more pained and he looked at me with pure anger. Blood poured out of his bullet wounds and was seen through his jeans.

"Now stand still." I ordered, coming towards him.

He looked so angry it almost scared me, but he didn't make any objections towards me. I made my way towards him, gun aimed at his chest now. He didn't even look worried now, just angry. Maybe he knew I wasn't going to kill him yet.

When I reached a couple feet away from the man, I swung my gun across his head, incredibly hard. He closed his eyes and fell on his back, unconscious. I giggled to myself at what I'd done to the man. This was much better than swooning over his good looks.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

**_Sam_**

I groaned as I felt myself regaining consciousness. My head was pounding with pain, making it hard to process full thoughts. The side of my head hurt like something had struck against it hard. After a moment I remembered Trinity had fiercely swung her gun at me. No wonder I had this awful headache!

I moved my right leg slightly and pain instantly consumed it. Looked like it still hurt from when Trinity shot it… twice. If someone were to hand me a gun, I don't think I'd be able to resist shooting her a few times. Not fatal wounds, because I didn't like the idea of murdering people, but wounds bad enough to really hurt her.

I knew that Trinity had tied me to a chair. It was likely one of the wooden dining ones, as It was quite hard, but not too uncomfortable. The bonds tying me, were tight, and I couldn't seem to wiggle out of them. Finally, I groggily opened my eyes. I almost didn't want to as I absolutely hated the situation I was in, but I couldn't keep them closed forever. I was looking down when I opened my eyes and I saw that my shot leg had been bandaged. I guess Trinity didn't want me to bleed all over her floor. I looked up to see Trinity was sitting on another wooden dining chair in front of me, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Finally you're awake again!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you not remember the three times you woke up, snapped at me and I knocked you out again?" She wondered.

I honestly didn't. It seemed Trinity wanted to add more things to my list of things I didn't remember. "Is the angel coming soon?"

"Don't know. I only know the time when I turn on the television. Here, it never becomes dark outside, it's only brightness all the time." Trinity replied.

That was yet another thing that I didn't like about this place. It was way too nice looking here for it not to be strange. The angel sent us here with no memories and I had a feeling it wasn't for good intentions. Besides, even if this environment wasn't strange and the angel had good intention, Trinity would still be here to make the place terrible. She would still be here skipping around calling the place hers and getting angry if someone were to change that.

"Why don't you rest until he comes?" Trinity suggested.

For a moment, I thought when she said rest she was going to knock me out again. She didn't do that however and started walking away towards a door to a different room in the cabin.

"You're actually leaving me here to sleep?" I asked, surprised.

She shrugged. "I'm really tired and you didn't snap at me this time."

With that she headed through the door and closed it behind her, leaving me in the main room alone. For some reason, I wasn't at all tired and I didn't know if I could sleep with the sun shining brightly through the cabin's windows. I decided to struggle against the ropes again in an attempt to escape. My attempts didn't seem to loosen my bonds, but I continued to try to get out of them. I still had no success after minutes and ended up giving in.

I felt like I should get some sleep, just because it might shorten the time. After all, sitting here for hours waiting for the stupid angel to arrive would be terrible. At least if I was sleeping I wouldn't be in as much of suspense. I closed my eyes and for a moment doubted that I would be able to sleep on the wooden chair. I seemed to decide that I had slept worse places and ended up dozing off.

My dreams were filled with Trinity trying to murder me and a man calling out to someone named "Sammy".


	5. V

**A/N: I expected to have this up days ago, so the moment I finished it I went to publishing, so sorry if there are some mistakes, but I will likely fix them later! Only one chapter after this! Enjoy! :)**

**V**

_**Dean**_

The waiting had been absolute torture, but it was almost over. It was early in the morning the day after Xena had visited me and I was pacing the motel room waiting for her to return. The doubts started to cloud my mind around seven and I almost couldn't keep my mind off them. Xena could have been lying. Maybe she was just tempting me with fake information for her personal pleasure. That did sound more like a demon thing though. There was always the small chance something had happened to her. Jackson could have learned Xena was trying to help me and murdered her before she had the chance. Then there was doubt from if she were to arrive. I had probably had to do more risky and hard things than this before. Things that could be the difference of life and death for some people. This was different though, this could be the difference between Sam's life and death. If not that, It could be the difference between being with my brother or being separated from him for the rest of my life. Xena could betray me while I am trying to get my brother out of the paradise too. I had way too much on my mind…

After half an hour, that actually felt like hours, Xena finally appeared in the motel room, cutting off my pacing and thoughts.

"He's arriving in the warehouse Dean." She informed me immediately.

"We couldn't have been at the warehouse before him?" I asked.

Xena shook her head. "Definitely not. I'm almost sure he would have known we were there. It is better to arrive when he is distracted by opening the portal."

I nodded, it actually made sense. "Are we going to head off now then?"

"Yes." She responded, walking towards me. She extended her hand and touched my forehead.

Suddenly I wasn't in the motel room anymore. Instead I was outside standing in the middle of an abandoned strip of road. In the direction I was staring, there was an old, abandoned warehouse. It was falling apart at places and looked like it hadn't been used in decades. What a _perfect _place to build a portal to another dimension! Sure no one was around, but there had to be nicer places where no one could disturb you.

Suddenly a bright light exploded from the building and came flooding through the opened doorway.

"Is that…?" I started.

"He's opening the portal." Xena said, confirming my suspicion.

I assumed running it would take us several seconds to get to the warehouse and another few to enter and run into the portal. Jackson probably just about to enter through the portal…

"Don't ask if I can just transport us in the building. I can't there is a-" Xena started.

I ignored the rest of her reasoning and sprinted towards the building. I could not miss a chance to get through this portal. I made it across the street and near the opened door of the building in less than ten seconds. I paused to peek my head through the door to see if Jackson had crossed through the portal yet. The angel was nowhere to be seen, but there was indeed a portal in the warehouse.

On the far wall of the building was the portal to the paradise. It was large, circular and very bright. The colours of the light coming from the portal changed like a kaleidoscope. It went from red to blue to green to purple to yellow and any other colour you can think of. I didn't know what was on the other side of the colourful portal, but I assumed it wasn't something fantastic.

I raced through the door and inside the building, quickly making progress towards the portal. It was very far across from where the door inside had been, and I could see the bright colours start to fade over a few seconds. I reached the portal in a couple more seconds of running as fast as I could. I immediately ran through the bright light.

For a moment, everything was pitch black. As I was in the darkness I wondered what was going on. I hoped the answer wasn't that Jackson knew Xena and I were coming and planted a portal to a universe of utter darkness to trick us. Just as I realized that could easily be the case, I fell into light.

Actually, I fell into a land that had a shining sun and ended up doing a face plant on perfect, green grass. I looked up and scanned the area, wondering if I'd jumped through the wrong portal. The world around me was a flawless display of nature, with perfectly grown plants in a meadow with a nearby lake that had a perfect blue colour. I started staring at what I thought was a cottage on the other side of the lake when a person walked in front of me and a hand was extended near my face. I ignored Xena's hand and stood up on my own.

"Is this supposed to be paradise?" I asked her.

"The portal led us here and it is a beautiful place. This would definitely be a paradise for me. By your question, I would assume it isn't one for you." Xena responded, studying me carefully.

"This just isn't what I how I would imagine paradise." I admitted.

"What is paradise for you Dean Winchester?" Xena asked.

I thought about it for a moment. Living in a fantasy world wasn't my idea of a paradise. A paradise is where your filled with complete happiness and peace. It was easy for me to think of a few things that would be like a paradise for me.

"If I were to go to a paradise, everyone I cared about who died would be alive with Sam and I. We could all do something peaceful… I know that's never going to get that, so I usually don't dwell on it. Still, I've experienced things like paradise before. Paradise is when Sam and I get a day of two off of hunting and get to go anywhere and do anything. We even watch the stars for hours silently sometimes." I explained.

I didn't fully know why I told Xena about my paradise. Maybe I just wanted to tell her that the angels were wrong if they think this is what everyone wants. I almost felt annoyed I created a statement that made me sound like some cheesy, dreamer chick, but in some ways I liked thinking about my paradise.

Xena smiled. "That sounds wonderful." That just proved that I was acting like a girl, since this angel chick was complimenting my stupid answer.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered. "Where are we going?"

Xena's smile faded and she directed her attention to the cabin across the lake. "I am guessing that the girl Jackson sent here and Sam are in that cabin. Jackson is probably visiting in there. We should probably hide around at the side of the cabin."

I nodded and started walking towards it. I looked at the lake as I walked beside it. Sure, it was nice, but didn't make this place worthy of being called a paradise. As I was starting to get closer to the cabin, I heard a voice yelling angrily from it. After a second, I realized the voice belonged to Jackson. I stopped in my tracks.

"He isn't happy with Sam." Xena commented.

"What?" I questioned, worry and anger building up inside me.

Before anything else could be said the door to the cabin was broken down. A figure came flying down with the door five feet away from the cabin. I didn't even have to wonder if it was Sam. I knew it was without even getting a good look. I started to sprint as Jackson made his way out the door and towards my brother. There was no way in hell I was letting that angel hurt Sammy. It was so far away from them that I worried I would miss my chance, until I saw Xena appear next to them. I couldn't hear what she was saying as she started talking, but Jackson definitely wasn't pleased with her either. He snapped one thing at her, then ran up and kicked Sam's shoe.

You'd think that wouldn't have any effect, but he had that whole angel strength thing. Sam went flying back twenty feet and landed hard down into the water.

"Sammy!" I yelled.

I heard Jackson scream something at me, but I was so focused on Sam who submerged underwater, I didn't make out the words. I knew that my brother was hurt from being knocked outside along with the door and that the slam underwater hadn't helped. If I didn't do something…

I didn't even complete that thought before I ran faster than I had ever run before closer to Sam. Once I was near enough, I immediately dove under the clear, blue water.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

**_Sam_**

**_Minutes ago…_**

Trinity wasn't even awake when the angel showed up. He just appeared with a swooping noise in the cabin. This sudden action actually didn't shock me at all. It seemed like something I was used to it. Though I have no idea who in the world thought angels appearing out of nowhere normal. The angel looked shocked, annoyed and disappointed when he noticed me tied to the dining chair.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Trinity." I answered simply, studying the angel carefully. He didn't look like I imagined he would. I didn't know angels dressed like businessmen…

He sighed and untied me from the chair. I immediately stood up and rubbed my arms where they had been tied down.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"So Sam how are you liking it here?" The angel said with a smile.

Sam? Was that my name? I thought about it hard for a moment then found that the name seemed correct. I guess I was Sam.

"I hate it." I flat out admitted.

He looked baffled at that. "W-What?!"

"Trinity has been threatening me since I got here and this place isn't really my idea of a paradise." I said, shrugging.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"I don't like fantasy places." I said. "Or being alone."

The angel rolled his eyes. "Even if you are alone, what could be better than this land?"

He stared at me like I wouldn't have any good answer. At first I didn't, but as I played with the thought of a paradise for a few moments I came up with something.

"For me… A day in the real world full of peace would be great. Doing really anything as long as I would have fun and be free of all worry. Maybe I could even watch the stars from somewhere." I answered. That may have seemed like a stupid answer, but it seemed just right to me.

The angel laughed. "Are you doing all that alone?"

"No, I would do it with someone." I responded, and without even hesitating or really thinking about it, words slipped out, "I'd do it with my brother."

The angel's face had changed from amused to furious. It had been switched right when I said the word "brother". I didn't know what was so wrong with wanting to do something with my brother, but apparently there was.

"YOUR BROTHER!?" He screamed, pushing me against the front door.

Maybe it would have been better not to have said anything, but I said, "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that I transported you here, wiped your memory and you still care about him! Somehow the one thing you figured out was that you had a brother! And somehow your incredibly close, annoying, co-dependent bond still exists!" The angel yelled.

I was about to say something when the angel pushed me with strength I had no idea he possessed against the door. It was such a powerful action that the door flew right off it's hinges and five feet backwards; with me on it. The door and me crashed against the grass and my body filled with pain. I groaned, closed my eyes and couldn't seem to move at all for the moment.

Before I could guess what could what might happen next I heard a girl's voice from close by. "Jackson stop! Leave Sam Winchester alone."

"You're siding with the Winchesters!?" I heard the angel exclaim angrily. "You're pathetic!"

I heard footsteps approach me and then with more incredible strength the angel, Jackson, kicked my foot. That knocked my whole body up in the air and I flew about twenty feet before crashing down hard and painfully into the lake. As I crashed I could have sworn I heard a man yell "Sammy!".

I was submerged in the freezing water and I couldn't seem to do anything about it. My whole body felt completely numb. I wasn't able to swim and I was starting to lose consciousness. I knew that if I let the feeling to stop staying awake took over me, I wouldn't wake up. I was drowning and this is how I was positive I was going to die. I didn't like the idea of dying and tried to move my body and swim up. I couldn't and that's when I let the darkness take away my consciousness. Before I could completely fall asleep I felt someone tightly grip under my armpits and drag me up. I was sure I was imagining it for a moment, until there seemed to be light behind my closed eyelids. My lungs were filled with water and although I was out from underwater I still couldn't breathe. I was also freezing cold.

I felt myself being lifted out of the water and dragged out onto the grass.

"Sammy! Please tell me your breathing!"

I wished I could tell whoever it was, but I couldn't as I _wasn't _breathing. I started not being able to think clearly and I let the black take hold of me.

I wasn't gone very long before I felt hard pressure on my chest. I didn't know if I had felt it just now for the first time or it was the first attempt. It worked though. I started coughing like crazy. The man who helped me (I assumed anyway) got me to sit up. As I coughed and coughed, the man muttered "Thank god.". I eventually stopped coughing and was breathing heavily. I opened my eyes and looked at the man who was still holding me up. For a moment I wondered why he looked so familiar, until I remembered he was the guy I saw in my dreams. He looked like some sort of male model type. He had light brown hair which was wet after he jumped in the water after me. He was wearing dark jeans and a black T-shirt and had the most relieved expression on his face. I almost felt like he should be familiar, like something should have clicked, but it didn't.

"Who… Are you?" I asked through heavy breaths.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I see you've discovered what I do to people before I send them here." Jackson's voice said.

I turned my head to see him beside us. A woman than appeared on the other side of us.

"You wiped Sam's memories?" She questioned.

He smiled viciously. "Yes."

Jackson took a step closer to us and the man who had saved me let me go, got up and stood protectively beside me. I was freezing, breathing heavily, hurting in my leg where Trinity shot me and numb all over. I wouldn't stand unless I had too.

"You know, I've seen a lot of angels who were huge sons of bitches and you fit the pattern perfectly." The man said.

"Excuse me but do you know what I can do to you?" Jackson asked.

As they spoke, the woman knelt next to me and touched my forehead. The pain left my leg and my body started to return to it's normal stat. The woman stood back up and acted as if she did nothing. I wondered how she had healed me. As the man and the angel continued to bicker, I slowly stood up. Jackson had been speaking and stopped when he noticed I was standing.

"I see Xena healed you." He pointed out.

The man turned around to look at me and gave me a slight smile. I noticed that it was slightly pained and wondered if it was because I didn't remember who he was.

Jackson started to look angrier than ever. As his angry expression appeared, there were loud cracking sound. I looked behind me to see large cracks appear in the ground of the dimension. They spread apart and created a large gap in between the spaces. After a moment Jackson started to yell at us, using some very rude words and the ground spread even farther. There were large gaps over twenty feet long in various places in the land.

"Jackson…" Xena started warningly.

I walked up beside the man who'd saved me. For some reason that made me feel stronger, better and safer. I wondered who this guy was for a moment, before a suspicion formed in my mind.

"Are you my brother?" I asked him.

His eyes seemed to slightly widen like he wondered how in the world I knew that. I took that as my suspicion being correct. So this was the brother I'd gone here for. He had just saved my life and something made me think he'd done it more than just that time. I seemed to feel right being around him, like we were better together than we were alone.

"And somehow he manages to figure that out!" Jackson explains, huffing angrily.

"It wasn't that hard." I mentioned. "He came here and saved me. I already knew I had a brother and this guy just seemed to fit."

"I'm sick of hearing about the two of you and your super tight relationship. First it stopped the war of Michael and Lucifer, then it broke through my ability to erase memories! How many things have you done for each other and what else did this relationship cause?" Jackson asked.

"Do you want me to make a list?" My brother asked, grinning.

Something in Jackson's eyes told me he had enough of us and he disappeared from the spot. Xena, my brother and I all turned around in circles, looking to see if he was anywhere in sight.

"Where did he go?" I questioned.

"How am I supposed to-" My brother started, looking at me. He seemed to notice something behind me and screamed, "Sammy looked out!"

I didn't even have time to turn before my brother pushed me to the ground. Making Jackson, who had been behind me push my brother with incredible force instead of me. Xena ran in front of Jackson and tackled him down, but I wasn't paying much attention to that. I watched my brother fly back twenty feet and into a gorge Jackson had created.

"DEAN!" I yelled, as memories suddenly flooded my mind.


	6. VI

**A/N: I didn't edit this chapter yet. I really wanted to finish the story, but I will likely go back and edit the story later. :) Hope you enjoy this ending!**

* * *

**VI**

_**Dean**_

Jackson pushed me with such incredible force I flew backwards. I was flying through the air twenty feet before I fell right down into a gorge. I started to fall down it for several feet before I saw a long sturdy branch coming from the dirt ground. I didn't think I would be able to hold on, but I made an attempt to grab it. Somehow, I succeeded, but the branch made a cracking noise and I knew it wasn't as sturdy as it seemed. As I tried to guess how long I could hold on I heard a voice shout my name. Not just any voice either; _Sammy__'__s _voice.

I was almost positive the voice wasn't my mind playing tricks on me, but how did Sam know my name? The angel had completely wiped Sam's memories (to my very great dismay). The only thing that I think Sam knew was that I was his brother, and I even wondered how he knew that. Did he somehow regain his memories? No; I wasn't going to get my hopes up on that just yet. I scanned the dirt wall in front of me as if there would be an easy way up to the ground.

I looked up towards to edge of the gorge when I heard footsteps. Sam was on his knees with his hands on the edge, looking down at me in horror and relief.

"Dean!" He called down. "Hold on!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "What do you think I'm doing Sammy?"

Sam opened his mouth like he was about to respond when his eyes widened as he looked down the gorge. The relief drained out of his expression and only the horrified look remained.

"Dean…" He started warningly.

"What is it?" I asked, starting to turn and look down.

"Don't move!" Sam yelled before I could turn enough to see.

"What's down there?" I asked, looking back up.

He gave me a nervous look before saying. "Nothing."

"Nothing? As in…?"

"As in the dirt walls continue for a while and then they're gone. There's not even anything underground. If you were to let go you'd just fall into nothing." Sam replied. "Maybe you'd never even stop falling…"

That didn't sound good. I definitely didn't like the idea of falling through the nothing forever. It didn't look like my brother did either. I thought about asking him now how he remembered my name, but figured it wasn't a good time. I heard people yelling behind Sam and assumed it was Xena and Jackson. Were they fighting? I hoped Xena wouldn't kill Jackson as I didn't want to be stuck here. I definitely didn't want Jackson killing Xena though. I unfortunately sort of liked her at this point and if she did die, Jackson might go after Sam.

"You're too far down for me to-" Sam started.

While he was talking, I saw the girl sent here (was it Trinity?) come behind him. I knew what she was going to do.

"Look out!" I yelled.

Sam turned his head around in time to see Trinity, who had been about to push my brother over the edge. Sam jumped quickly off his knees and pushed the girl back. I couldn't see her anymore and in a moment I couldn't see my brother either.

I heard the two of them yelling at each other. I wondered what had happened between them after Sam was sent here, because I could tell he didn't like the girl. She must be really bad, because Sam doesn't simply dislike a human being without good reason. I tried harder to listen to what they were saying…

"-wasn't that bad! Calm down." Trinity insisted.

"Well even if it wasn't; you just tried to push me down that cliff!" Sam yelled.

I heard a loud slapping sound and then I heard the background noise which had been the yelling and fighting between the two angels stop. After a moment of silence I heard Trinity cry out, then something flew down the crevice far to my right. That something was Trinity and she was falling. I got my first view of under me and I didn't like what I saw. I looked up in time to see someone else fly over the edge, this person only a few feet behind me towards the left. I realized almost immediately it was my brother. My heart skipped a beat as I extended my hand as far towards where he was falling as I could. The chances of getting hold on my falling brother were extremely slim.

We Winchesters barely ever had good luck, but this time we did. As Sam flew behind me I reached out as close to him as possible. I managed to catch his hand and stop him from falling. There wasn't something for him to hold onto there, the only thing he had was my hand. All I had was the branch, which was sturdy but cracked a lot more once it held both mine and Sam's weight. It was obvious it wasn't going to hold on for much longer.

I looked over to Sam. He was eyeing the branch that was the only reason we weren't falling. He didn't look convinced that it would hold our eight. I noticed that my brother's cheek was extremely red. It looked like the sound of the loud slap that caught everyone's attention was a slap used on Sam. It looked like it hurt quite a bit but Sammy was tough so I didn't worry about it.

"Dean this isn't going to hold for much longer." He told me, looking away from the branch.

"Really? I had no idea." I said sarcastically.

We stared at each other for a moment and had a silent conversation. We knew the branch was going to break and it was going to happen soon. We knew it was slim we would survive and we might never stop falling. Still, we wouldn't give up on holding on as if there was hope we could be rescued before we dropped. We couldn't because neither of us wanted to die, but at least if we were going to, we were going down together.

I looked back up for just a moment, but I probably shouldn't have.

**-SUPERNATURAL—**

_**Sam**_

Trinity raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face. It hurt, but I had faced way worse so it didn't bother me much. The sound of the slap had been loud though, loud enough to stop Xena and Jackson from arguing. Jackson gave both Trinity and I death glared and pushed his arm out in Trinity's direction. She cried out and flew backwards into the chasm where Dean was holding on for dear life at this moment. Jackson once again pushed his arm out, but this time towards me.

I flew through the air and down into the chasm. For a moment I thought I would be falling forever, (which wasn't exactly a comforting thought) when I felt someone grab my hand. I didn't know how I missed Dean as I fell; I guess I just wasn't paying good enough attention. Either way he had managed to grab hold on me and I gripped onto him, hoping I would stop falling. By some miracle, I hung there only kept from falling by my older brother's hand. I looked up at the branch Dean was holding on to. It looked like it would stop holding our weight in minutes.

I glanced at my brother. "Dean this isn't going to hold for much longer."

"Really? I had no idea." Dean responded sarcastically.

We looked at each other for a few moments and had a silent conversation. We were so close we could do that easily at times. Dean glanced back up and I looked down at the nothing below us.

Maybe it was because I was distracted, maybe Dean was distracted. It could have also been my palms which were a little sweaty. However it happened, my hand slipped from Dean's. I fell down, towards the opened nothingness, still looking up at my brother. It hadn't taken Dean more than a second to know I wasn't holding on any longer. He was, despite it being a bad idea, looking down at me.

"Sammy!" He yelled, looking desperate and horrified.

"Dean, keep holding on as long as you can!" I screamed back.

I scanned the dirt in front of me, as if by some miracle there would be another branch to grab onto. I didn't have such luck and soon the dirt walls of the hole were above me and I couldn't hear what Dean started to yell at me.

I looked up at the dirt underground above me; it was like staring at a floating island. Soon, it was completely gone and I was falling through complete white, not anything in sight anywhere. At times, it didn't even seem like I was falling anymore. Sure, I could feel rushing wind and my feet weren't on a solid surface, but I wasn't headed towards any ground anytime soon… or ever.

At least that's what I thought before I appeared before grassy ground and fell onto it.

"Sammy! Oh thank God!" I heard Dean mutter. An arm (Dean's I assumed) grabbed onto mine and helped me stand up.

We were standing back beside the ledge of the gorge we'd both fallen down. We were standing facing Xena who was holding Jackson against a tree. She turned around and looked at us for a moment.

"Sorry I could not zap the two of you up sooner. I was in quite a fight and did not have the extra second." She explained quickly. She then focused her attention back on Jackson.

Dean and I exchanged a look. I saw there was a bit of fading worry in his eyes. I could tell he had really been horrified when I fell down into the nothing. Not that it mattered anymore. I was just relieved I hadn't been falling ever and Dean and I were almost completely safe now.

That's what I thought anyway, before Jackson somehow got the upper hand against Xena. He pushed her away and took out a knife, which he then threw, with an incredible speed straight at Dean.

All I could think of in that moment was I come here just to have Dean die on me again. There was no way he could die after this whole paradise mess. I leaned over and pushed my brother out of the way, before anyone could do anything else. By pushing Dean away from the knife, I got myself hit by it. A terrible white hot pain exploded in my stomach. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain I was facing. My vision went fuzzy and my knees buckled. I heard Dean yell out to me and my world went black.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

_**Dean**_

It had happened so quickly. One second, Sam and I felt almost safe, like everything would be okay, the next Jackson had gotten the upper hand, unnoticed by me. I didn't know the knife was being thrown at me until I was pushed away from it. I tumbled a couple feet to the left of where I was standing. I looked over at Sam prepared to ask an explanation to why he'd pushed me when I saw it: the knife in Sam's stomach. I had been looking behind me at the gorge when it had been thrown, likely straight at my heart. I could have got out of the way on my own had I seen it. Now the knife was in my younger brother's stomach; his blood was staining his shirt.

"Sammy!" I yelled as Sam's knees buckled and his eyes shut.

I fell to my knees in front of him, gripping his shoulders and staring at his pale face and closed eyes. "No, no, no!"

I checked my brother for a pulse and found one, but it was extremely faint and I knew he wouldn't hold it out for much longer. I looked down at my brother's stomach at the knife, taking a deep breath I pulled it out of him. It was completely drenched in Sam's blood and I couldn't take looking at it. I threw it down into the gorge.

I whipped my head around when I heard a gasp in pain. I saw that Jackson had just stabbed Xena with an angel blade. I felt bad for the angel, she had tried to help Sam and I and was one of the only kind angels I knew. She had sacrificed her life helping me save my brother, who could be dying in a moment.

My eyes locked with Jackson's for a moment. I gave him the best death glare I had and he looked in the air. He muttered something under his breath and held his hand out. I saw the portal start to appear in front of him; he was leaving.

I needed to get Sam out of here, but I felt if I moved he would immediately kill me. Hell, he could easily kill me right now if he wanted, but he didn't. He walked through the portal the second it appeared. This was my chance out of here and to save my brother.

"Sammy, we're getting out of here." I promised.

I didn't expect him to respond in any way to that, but I saw Sam's eyes open very slightly. I practically lifted Sam up and he gripped onto my arm right arm and I gripped his left. I was walking Sam towards the portal, the portal that was so close but likely disappearing in a moment. I tried to walk as fast as I could while keeping Sam from falling back over and he tried to walk a bit as well. By some miracle we got to the portal at the last possibly second. We were through right as the portal was disappearing.

The world was completely black and my brother disappeared from my grip. I remembered the darkness from crossing the portal the first time, so I knew this was going to happen. Like the last time, after a few moments, I tumbled out of the portal onto the ground. I was back in the warehouse and Jackson was nowhere in sight. Sam was lying a few feet away from me unconscious and unmoving. I crawled over to my brother and check his pulse again, it was still barely there. I pulled out my phone and called an ambulance.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

_**Sam**_

I awoke to the sound of beeping. Without opening my eyes, I realized what it must've been and where I was. I was in a hospital; Dean had somehow gotten us out of that paradise and I was somehow still alive right now. It was… _good luck._ It was strange using those words to describe something that happened to Dean and I. We so rarely got anything but terrible luck with pain and sadness.

I opened my eyes and saw Dean sitting on a chair beside the hospital bed… sleeping. I smiled to myself at this, of course the second I wake up, Dean's sleeping. I wondered how long I had been in this hospital. I could only imagine how my brother felt when I had been stabbed in front of it and he had to bring me bleeding out to a hospital. We only even went to hospitals when the injury was serious and we couldn't handle it ourselves.

"Dean." I said.

My brother stirred in his sleep but didn't yet open his eyes.

"Dean." I repeated.

This time, his eyes flew opened and immediately rested on me. He looked relieved to see me awake and talking.

"Planning to sleep in that chair all day?" I asked.

"I fell asleep?" Dean countered, looking almost confused. "Huh. I wasn't planning on that."

I smiled for a moment before asking, "What happened?"

My brother regarded me angrily. "You took a knife for me Sammy! Did that happen to slip your mind?"  
"You didn't see him, I only meant to push you away, but ended up getting caught in the crossfire." I said.

Dean sighed. "Well Jackson killed Xena. Too bad really, she was one of the only angels who was genuinely helpful. Then Jackson just created a portal and left, I had to basically drag your ass up and throw that thing. We ended up in the warehouse where I followed Jackson through the portal. You were barely breathing and I called for an ambulance. When you got here you stopped breathing for a minute. Following that I had to sit around the waiting room for hours not hearing anything. Finally, a doctor came out and explained that you had barely survived, but were going to be okay. The doctor told me you might not wake up for a couple days, but when you did wake up you would be feeling better. Are you feeling okay now?"  
"I have a pain in my stomach and feel generally like crap, but yeah, I'm okay." I answered. "Has it really been a couple days?"

Dean nodded. "You woke up once yesterday, but only muttered a couple things and passed out again."

We were silent for a moment.

"We had an interesting few days." I commented.

"Don't we always have "interesting" days? You do remember our job is hunting the supernatural right?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows and starting to smile.

"Still… I think that being stuck in a paradise is unique to our job." I mentioned.

"I never want to do anything like that again." Dean said. "So Sam, do you… remember everything?"  
"Yes. I don't think I was supposed to be able to remember, but I did. It was when you flew over the edge of that crevice and started falling down it. I didn't remember anything before that, only that you were my brother and I was at that paradise because I made a deal with Jackson to save you. But when you fell down, all the memories suddenly came flooding back to me." I explained.

We were silent for a moment again.

"Anyway, now that I know your awake, okay and remember everything let's see when we can get out of this place. I hate hospitals…" Dean said. "I need a burger."

"And some pie?" I suggested.

"Definitely."

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

Sam and Dean left the hospital later that day. Sam wasn't supposed to leave until the next day, but Dean mentioned it was probably okay I they ditched late at night. They did that, leaving the hospital and town behind. In the next town over, they found a fast food place to eat at. They both hadn't eaten much of the food the hospital provided and were quite hungry. Dean got his burger and of course pie and Sam got salad. It was the most normal things had been in a few days.

The normal was gone the next day when they summoned the angel Jackson and killed him. Dean still didn't know why Jackson hadn't killed him and Sam when he had the chance. Dean knew Jackson could have. It didn't matter much though. It only matter that both brothers were alive and together, saving people and hunting things; their family business.

**THE END**


End file.
